It's Too Late
by Kajune
Summary: Hibari did not avoid the dangerous men, so he is no longer virgin. But he still tries to gain protection from the one he had rejected from the start.
1. Chapter 1

**Title **: It's Too Late

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

**Genre** : Hurt/ Comfort/ Angst

**Summary** : Hibari did not avoid the dangerous men, so he is no longer virgin. But he still tries to gain protection from the one he had rejected from the start.

---

Weak, he was.

Weaker than all the other Vongola Guardians.

So weak, that he was stripped and raped.

By Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, Sasagawa Ryohei, Shamal and Dino.

All, entered him, one after the other.

Kissing him, one after the other.

And when they were all done, they left him.

Left him, a dark room. That only contains a hard bed, torn clothes, and dirty blankets.

He wanted to cry, so badly.

He wanted to turn back time, and accept the truth.

They only want him for his body.

And...

They are dangerous.

And especially...

I will be here to protect you.

That man, said those words to him.

He pleaded for his words to be listened.

But alas, hatred and selfishness got the better of him.

Resulting in the state he is now.

Naked, feeling sore, tired, upset, and...Torn apart.

If only, he had listened, and stayed in that man's arms.

He did not rape him, nor have the intentions of making him unhappy.

All he did was entertain with fights, whenever they encounter.

But he did not listen to said man.

He did not.

So he pays a great price.

And now desires the other's comfort again.

He does feel this way, so much.

Even though others now see him weak, and look down on him more than anything...

That man will not, he will not do so.

If only, he leaves this place, unnoticed.

Then, he goes to visit the only person in the world who could say...

"I'll Protect You."

Rokudo Mukuro.

---


	2. Chapter 2

**Title **: It's Too Late

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

---

3 days after the loss of his virgin, Hibari Kyoya went to Kokuyo Land unseen, and proceeded to go to a fimilar room within the building.

Sakura petals falling down from the celling, as he is been beaten up by a teenager, who looks down at him so pitifully.

That room, the room when that event occured. And even though said teenager might be there, it would be a good thing.

Since he wants to see him.

Rokudo Mukuro.

When he arrived at the room, Mukuro is spotted sitting on the same sofa he did when they first met. Hibari was happy to see that he was there, while the illusionist, was shocked to him...Here!

"Hibari!" He yelled, as he got up off the sofa and ran towards the smilling teenager. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I've come to see you." Hibari answered.

"Why?" Mukuro asked again.

"Because you said you'll protect me." Mukuro hesitated to respond to that answer. It was something that should not be mentioned at a time like this.

"How can I protect you from something that's already gotten to you?" Mukuro asked.

"You can still protect the rest of me, Mukuro." Hibari said again, with his smile still remaining.

"Hibari, it's far too late." Hibari's smile faded. "You're...You're..." Mukuro's words were cut off by a kiss, which was rudely broken by a fist that he threw against Hibari's cheek.

"I told you it's too late!" He yelled. Hibari, spatted out blood, as he looked back up at the only piece of hope he has in this world.

"But Mukuro, I want to be protected." He says.

"There is nothing left to protect you from, other than me." He said, while almost sound threatning.

"I don't care." Hibari said. "I just want to be in your welcoming arms." Then, did Mukuro's eyes widen in shock.

"Please Mukuro," Hibari pleaded. "Protect me." Mukuro has been given a hard decision to make. Since, since...

He is in love with Hibari Kyoya. It would be impossible for him to say no to such an importend person, yet it would be the right thing, to let them suffer the cercomestances for not listening to him in the first place.

However, Mukuro, loves this teenager so badly. And that smile that has just returned, makes him look so darn gorgouse. But, he has already been taken, and not only by one male either. It would hurt so much to keep loving someone who has already experienced with another, or has stains allover their body from another. Which is what a virginless person is like. Raped or not.

Mukuro, does not want to suffer pain all his life, neither does he want to break Hibari's heart.

But, he just can't say yes, it's wronge. Maybe, just for a while, he could say yes. But he'd still feel great pain, and that's not good.

'Hibari Kyoya, I'm sorry.' Mukuro apologized, in his own mind.

---

The next morning, Hibari woke up in Mukuro's bed with no trace of his lover. The Cloud Guardian immediantly got dressed and searched the place. All he found, was nothing.

It took him 3 hours to find anything that has something to do with Mukuro, and that was...

His funeral.

Along with a note, he had written before death.

It said...

_I rather die than to suffer eternal pain, caused by my own weakness._

_If only I had stopped myself from loving Hibari Kyoya, I would of not ended this way._

_It was painful, the night with him. Even though it was pleasurable, it was at the same time tormenting._

_But I couldn't say no to my dear Kyoya, I love him too much._

_That's why I tried to kill all who I see as a danger to him._

_In the end, I failed, because Hibari did not want them dead._

_Now, he does. _

_So do I._

_I'm sorry, I'm sorry I couldn't protect you._

_Please, forgive me, Hibari Kyoya._

_Sayonara - Addio_

---

From that day foward, not one bothered Hibari or saw him weak, because of the note that was written.

He was forever the strongest and most scary person.

Therefore, he said one thing on a foggy...

"You did protect me, Mukuro."

---

**End**


End file.
